The Game Begins
by Shadow Fox3
Summary: The beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh series with a slight twist... (Yami's past and Yugi receives puzzle) Look for next chapter, Fusion of Souls, Pt. One!
1. Default Chapter

Episode One  
  
"The Game Begins" by Bri/AnimeAddict  
  
  
  
Scene One Egypt, Sunrise  
  
As the sun set on the large kingdom of Egypt, the palace walls were set ablaze with the brightness of the new day. Inside a small boy emerged from it's shadows. He was dressed in black Egyptian attire and appeared to be very saddened. For this boy is the new pharaoh and has many burdens. This only happened because his parents were murdered by one of their closest friends. So at an early age the boy learned not to love, or trust.... for eternity.  
  
A few weeks pass and the young pharaoh finally understands what being pharaoh means. Riches, silks, foreign garb and jewelry at his disposal. "It's funny. I have been waiting all my life for this moment but it seems..... incomplete without my parents". He scoffed. "And yet here I am. Pharaoh. King of Egypt." The passing years were hard on him so he indulged in a royal pastime known as the Shadow Games. Even starting out he never lost. Thus he earned the title King Of Games.  
  
Over time the Shadow Games, as they call it, consumed his every minute. He dreamt about them, thought about them, even made strategic plans. While the boy was playing his beloved games Egypt sunk into a depression. There was no longer any jobs for his people, which meant no food, which meant death. Finally one day he saw what his land had become and felt deeply ashamed of what he had done. He fell into a deep misery. It was so unbearable, that he committed suicide.  
  
His soul was locked away in a puzzle, in shape of a pyramid. Just like his ancestors before him. This puzzle was only to activate on a chosen one. His body was mummified and placed in the burial ground. On his sarcophagus inscribed in gold, lay his name. Yami Yuugi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene Two (Egyptian Bazaar)  
  
The hustle and bustle of the Egyptian bazaar nauseated Yuugi Motou, but never the less he enjoyed it. Yuggi called to his grandpa, for he spotted in the shadows a shop. Grandpa had warned Yuugi of such things so Gramps tagged along. But neither of them had ever encountered someone quite as strange as he. Although it was broad daylight, the shopkeepers figure was blackened. Yuugi was the first to speak to the man. "Hello. What do you sell here?"  
  
The man replied in Egyptian, which was rather pleasant in Yugi's opinion. "He doesn't understand us," said Yugi. "Perhaps he will understand this." Grandpa took out some Egyptian coins. "Grandpa!" But Gramps just smiled. Eventually, the mysterious man lead the two into the back of the store. Something caught Yugi's eye. On the top shelf, lay a strange piece of jewelry: a pyramid. Yugi was too short to reach it, so he summoned the shopkeeper to assist him.  
  
"Grandpa! Can we buy it? Ppppllllleeaaaaasssseeeeee?" Yugi begged. "Rrrrmm...." Grandpa hesitated "How much will you take?" Since the shopkeeper could not speak English, he replied by holding up five fingers. "Deal," said Gramps. They paid his fee and left the shop in the shadows before seeing the man's sneer or the glint in his eye. 


	2. Fusion of Souls, Pt One

Episode Two  
  
"Fusion of Souls Pt.1" by Bri/AnimeAddict  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed my previous story, it meant alot! And as for the ending of this one, trust me, it will not go along with the show!  
  
  
  
Scene One In the Motou Residence  
  
When the 'family' came back from their trip to Egypt, Yuugi lay sound asleep on the couch before him. Grandpa glanced down at his sleeping grandson. He felt great sympathy for the boy. He knew that his life wasn't easy to live...  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
It was a rainy day and the Mouto residence shook each time the thunder struck outside. The sky was grey and threatened a tornado at any given moment. Despite what the reports on TV said, Yuugi's parents insisted that they'd go to an important meeting, being the owners one of California's top companies . Yuugi's grandfather was called over to watch their son until they returned. Little did he know that they would not. Russell and Constance Mouto kissed their son of two years for the last time as they headed out the door. "Take good care of our little boy, father!" shouted Russell.  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
That was the last time that he ever heard from his son. The police report showed that the couples brake line was cut on their car. To this day police never knew who the murderer was, but if he were to ever find out........ (clenches fist) 'Well, whoever they were robbed Yuugi of a mother and father, and me of a son and daughter-in-law.'  
  
For 12 years Yuugi had been living with him. '12 years?' he thought. '...has it really been that long?'  
  
  
  
Scene Two Domino High  
  
The following day at school, Yuugi just nearly outran a group of bullies who were after his blood for some ludicrous reason. But Yuugi arrived at the conclusion that they seemed to prey on small kids such as himself. 'But being short does have it's advantages' he thought. 'I did escape after all....'  
  
Yuugi leaned against the brick wall behind the school. He often went here to think... but more often to escape what he had left of a life.  
  
He heard laughing behind him. 'Oh no! Please don't let it be them! .Please, please, please...' Thankfully it wasn't Yuugi's tormenters. It was his group of newly founded friends consisting of Tea Gardner, Tristian Taylor, and Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Hi Yuugi!" Tea shouted joyfully. "What are you doing out here?".  
  
"Yeah Yug, what are you doing out here? Someone giving you any trouble?" Joey questioned. Yuugi had to smile. His friends were always looking out for him, no matter what. Ever since he stood up for them in a brawl a month or two ago they've been...Well the only friends he ever had. "Yup. The usual." Yuugi frowned at what came out of his mouth. But as sad as it was, it was the truth.  
  
After Yuugi's usual struggle in math Tea offered to walk him home. "No, I'll be fine." He said, smiling. Tea looked away, trying to hiede the worry in her eyes and he hated it. Even when they were trying to be nice. All he could do to reassure her was to say "Really! I'll be all right!" Tea sighed and let Yuugi be on his way. After all, what could she do?  
  
Yuugi passed through the familiar streets that led to his home, the Game Shop. If you want to call it a home. Living above a cramped pawn shop wasn't his cup of tea. Crossing an alley he heard a faint snicker behind him. He spun around. Standing behind him was the group in the morning. Fear struck him like a bullet, where could he run? He desperately looked around for an exit, but there was none to be found. The leader stepped forward. His voice thick with a New Yorkish accent. "I think we have some unfinished business, kid. Ever since you ran away this morning we've been hutin' ya. Looks like you can't run away this time."  
  
Yuugi threw his head back and laughed. "There is no apparent reason to run Ushi." Yuugi said, glancing around. "After all, do you really think your 'friends' will of any help when I'm through with them? Guess again."  
  
"You know you've got a big mouth for such a short punk. But if you prefer to go down fighting...so be it. Get 'em boys!" His thugs rushed him, but he stood his ground. Kicking and punching like some crazed animal. When the fight subsided Yuugi didn't have a scratch on him. The same couldn't be said for his foes though. Two broken arms, a broken nose, and not to mention their spirits crushed, considering they got beat up by a 4 foot 8 inch pushover.  
  
  
  
Scene Three Above the Game Shop/Yuugi's Room  
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi!"  
  
Yuugi tried to open his eyes, but felt drained of his energy. He struggled to move his eyelids, but they felt if someone was holdng them shut. The voices around him swirled....  
  
"Yuugi Get up! This is Tea. This isn't funny kiddo. Now wake up!"  
  
"Dammit! What happened to him?"  
  
"What happened Yuug' ?"  
  
"Let's get him to a hospital."  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
  
  
Scene Four  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford sat calmly at his chair sipping his red wine, thinking over his plans. They seemed flawless, unescapable.  
  
"Croquet!" He called for his servant.  
  
Silence.  
  
"CROQUET!"  
  
At his call, a man in a suit came rushing into his quarters. "Dear Croquet, is everything in order?"  
  
" Yes, Master Pegasus. I traveled to Domino City as ordered, Sir ,and the package was delivered."  
  
"Excellent....Excellent...Soon I will have Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle added to my collection. Isn't that right, Bakura?" A white-haired teenaged boy emerged from behind Croquet's back. His body thin. His eyes lifeless. 


End file.
